Murphy Apologizes
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Murphy apologizes in his special way!


Murphy Apologizes!

Lying in bed in nothing but a pair of red lacey panties (Murphy's favorite) waiting for Murph to get home he went out with this brother, to Mcginitys, They should be getting home soon. The front door creaks open everything creaks in this damn place. The bedroom door fly's open it's Connor.

"Dammit Connor, what the hell are ya doin" Pulling the sheets up to cover myself "Don't worry Sammi I didn't see anything" Connor said with a wink. "Where the hell is Murph" I ask as I am fumbling around trying to pull Murph's black sweater over my head. "He got locked up" Connor mumbles with his eyes glued to my ass. "What the hell did he do this time, and why the hell aint you with him, I know you boys if one is in trouble then the other is right beside him" I ask as I am buttoning my pants. "Aye he beat the hell out of some fucker at the bar, Greenly said to come get you, to go get him out."

All of a sudden I hear a woman say "Connor"….. "Who the hell is that" I ask as I shove past Connor, I see a dark skinned, dark haired women sitting on the couch. "That's Mel, I met her at the bar" Connor says with that devilish gleam in his eyes. "That's why you not sitting with Murph, in a jail cell, there is only one thing that would separate you two, pussy." I tell Connor giving him my devilish little grin.

Walking back into the bedroom to get bail money I can't keep myself from grinning, my life has been a wild ride since meeting the MacManus brothers, at Mcginitys.

"I'll be back in while" by the time I got to the door Connor already has Mel by the hand sweet talking her into his room. Poor girl aint gonna know what hit her.

Walking through the doors of the police station, I hear Murph laughing about something, his laugh brings a smile to my face, can't help but love the man. Murphy is sitting, drinking coffee and smoking with Greenly and the other officers, he finally spots me, stumbling out of his chair he grabs the front of my pants and pulls me to him (God I love when he does that) he tells the guys to look away as he moves his hands up, and holds my face in his hands and kisses me, damn can this man kiss, I feel it all the way in your feet, just his kiss makes me horny as hell. Reluctantly pulling away from his kiss, handing greenly the money "Thanks for keeping an eye on him" "Come on Murph, let's get you home." He throws his arm around my shoulder his hand going to straight to my breast, as it always does.

The next morning:

"Wake up lass" Murphy moans in my ear in between him kissing my neck, he knows what that does to me, I turn my head towards him, his lips meet mine, his hands go to my face, "I love ya Sammi," he says with that famous smirk of his. He pulls the sweater over my head and tosses it to the floor. Pulling my head back, he attacks my neck, kissing, licking, and biting at my newly revealed skin. Moaning at his touch, desperate for further contact. My fingers find their way to his hips and dig into them, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. Sliding my hands up his chest I start pulling his shirt over his head, putting his tattoos and scars on display. . I start kissing, the little X tattoo on his collarbone. My nipples harden as they rub against his bare chest, he moves his way down to my chest kissing and nibbling his way to my nipple as be palms the other breast, as he is nibbling and sucking at my nipples I can feel the wetness gather in my red lacey panties. Moans escaping from my lips I am trying to be quiet so Connor and his friend does not hear me but at this rate I'm thinking that's not going to happen, Murph laughs when he hears me moaning "Lass I aint even started yet" he says in that Irish accent that drives me crazy, as he bites and licks his way down my torso. He stops as he gets to the top of my soaked panties. He spreads my legs apart, bending them at the knees, He hums to himself, gratuitously, biting his lower lip before climbing over me, kissing up the length of one of my legs until he finds my hot core, wet and warm and waiting. He kissed the top of my mound through my red lacey panties, murmuring to himself about my scent. The vibrations give me shivers and I wiggle beneath him. He ran his fingers over the crotch of my panties before he pulls them to the side. He blows hot air on my core, causing my back to arch, before he dives in, swirling small figure eights and deliberate circles around my clit. My hands fly forward in unison, clutching tightly in Murphy's dark hair, holding him in place as I squirm beneath him. Murphy grumbled in frustration as I fight him, digging his fingers into my hips to hold me still. The vibrations of his voice only heighten the pressure between my legs and causing my body to rock more. He pursed his lips and sucks hard on my clit before grinding his tongue into me with more force. This makes me moan even louder, and my toes curl as I cum hard. He licks his lips playfully as I look down at him, releasing my death grip on his hair. "Damn you, taste good"

He pulls his hand away from my hip, removing his hard cock from his boxer briefs. I bite my lip, looking down at him "Yer sure ye wan' this?" I respond to this by rolling my hips, grinding myself against his impressive length, he slides through my wetness, teasing my clit even more. "Murphy, please." I whimper Without hesitation he thrusts into me and a small scream erupts from my lips as his thickness widens my pussy walls, making me clench hard around him, as he pulls back and then pushes in deep again. I grab a hold of his back, bringing my legs up to lock my ankles against his thighs as he starts pounding into me in earnest, his arms rigid on either side of my torso holding him up so he can watch my face as he fucks me. I scrape my nails up his spine, loving the noise he makes when I do.

Sweat beads on both our bodies and his hair is damp around his face as he slows his pace a little, his body grinding against mine, until I can feel every veined inch of his cock entering and exiting my slick walls. My bottom lip is clenched between my teeth and my breath is escaping in hissing gasps, suddenly he pulls me up into a sitting position, straddling his thighs and moaning as his cock shifts position inside me. Now I'm riding him and his hands are free to explore my body as I cling to his broad shoulders. One hand slips down across my belly as I rock my hips to keep him deep inside as he teases through the patch of hair on my mound before softly caressing my aching clit with small strokes. I lean my forehead against his, eyes closing as I concentrate on his touch and the sensations building inside of me. He works gently at me, slowly increasing his pace until I feel him push me over the edge and I clutch at him, convulsing as my orgasm shreds my body, the feeling of him buried deep inside me as I rhythmically pulse around him only making the feelings stronger. He doesn't stop stroking me until he's sure I'm finished, coaxing every last twitch from me and then he gently lowers me back down again, pushing my knees up as he quickens his pace inside me once more, wet noises issuing out with every thrust he makes into my dripping pussy. I scratch at his skin, softly urging him on under my breath, until finally his muscles lock and his face relaxes into an expression of pure ecstasy as he comes hard inside me, grunting with the release. I pull him down to lay against me, sweat mingling as he catches his breath. After a few moments, I feel him slide from me with a rush of sticky wetness and he rolls to lay beside me, one leg still hooked over mine and an arm draped over my stomach. My eyes meet his and he gives me the most mischievous grin, eyes sparkling even in the dim light. I laugh softly, reaching up to tug on his messy hair. "Sorry about last night Sammi" he groans.


End file.
